Buckets are used extensively by workmen on roofing operations. Such operations include surfacing and repairing or replacement of surfaces. The buckets that are used are typically of the round cylindrical type with a hinged handle for carrying them. However these buckets are in advantageously used in that when set to rest on a pitched roof the contents of the bucket tends to overflow the downhill side of the bucket since the bucket is at an angle to the horizontal. Further, these buckets tend to slide off the pitched roof.
Existing devices teach the use of buckets in roof installation and repair work. However, there is a need for a bucket that may be supported and oriented in an upright attitude by a non-slip surfaced base and provides stability for tools retained thereon or therein. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.